


Call Them Stupid Cute If You Want, They Won't Mind

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Eddie And Vee [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anus Reference, Bickering, Bottom Eddie Brock, Couch Sex, Doris Day Reference, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Old Movies, Prostate Hitting, Rock Hudson Reference, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, sexual innuendo, stupid cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: An old romantic comedy on television inspires Venom to wax poetic, and Eddie is the happy recipient of Venom's swelling ardor.Their relationship might be topsy-turvy in a topsy turvy world, but maybe that's why it's working for them.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Eddie And Vee [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132
Collections: Marvel Universe





	Call Them Stupid Cute If You Want, They Won't Mind

"Eddie, do you know what I want more than anything?" Venom crooned in a musical voice close to Eddie Brock's ear.

Venom's breath was warm and familiar on Eddie's exposed neck and made Eddie shiver without realizing it. Eddie was used to the Symbiote living in him by now, but the thought of an alien monster with superhuman power being that physically close was a fact that was really difficult to ignore. Most sane people would've been petrified by that fact. And since Eddie Brock counted himself in the ranks of the sane people of this world, he should've been petrified of Venom's closeness, too.

But Eddie wasn't.

Of course, Eddie had something going for him that most people didn't. The alien kinda liked Eddie. And Eddie kinda liked the alien. They were buds.

And more.

It was the "and more" that should have made Eddie stop and pause. An alien monster living inside him was bad enough, but the "and more" sent their relationship through the roof.

But it was working for them.

Maybe Eddie wasn't as sane as he figured himself to be. But, on the other hand, he sure was damn happy with an alien Symbiote living in himself, too. Made it damn convenient, too.

They had been sitting on Eddie's old sofa quietly watching television for a long time now, and Venom must have decided that it was time for a change of pace. Togetherness was nice, but it had to be contrasted with a little bit of action before it could be properly appreciated fully. Whatever Venom's reasoning, though, he had chosen that moment to speak up.

Eddie, of course, misinterpreted. Maybe it was because he had finally gotten engrossed in the old romantic comedy that they had been watching. The film was out of the early sixties and starred Rock Hudson and Doris Day. The golden couple had made several endearing movies together back in midcentury and had been kind of cute as they had fought the battle of the sexes onscreen. The storyline was predicable, but enjoyable in a way. Because most people like to see a love story come out good in the end. Most people like to see the handsome guy get the pretty girl. Eddie knew he did.

He just hadn't realize that Venom did, too. The Symbiote had sat as though mesmerized by the antics of the two stars on the screen. But all good things must come to an end, Eddie supposed. Venom wouldn't be the first guy who was controlled by his stomach, and he probably wouldn't be the last. Especially after his experiences while he was Carleton Drake's prisoner, Venom probably was supersensitive to his stomach and its needs.

Eddie glanced up at the clock. It was nearly supper time so it was no wonder that Venom must be hungry already. "Tater tots?" Eddie asked with an indulgent smile at the black glob extending from his shoulder and waving excitedly near his head. "Extra crispy? Is that what you want more than anything? Something for your empty tummy?"

"Tater tots do sound tempting," Venom answered as he thought that prospect over. Then he closed his eyes and snuggled his head against the side of Eddie's neck. "But I am hungry for something else this evening."

"Oh, you are, are you?" Eddie's grin deepened. It wasn't like Venom to pass up tater tots, so maybe something else besides food was on Venom's mind. Eddie thought he knew what it was, but decided to tease him a little bit about it. "Going straight for dessert, huh? Skipping the main course and heading right for the chocolate, are you? Can't say I blame you, though. Chocolate is awfully hard to beat." Eddie put his hands down on the sofa and prepared to push himself to his feet. "I'll see what I've got on hand. Hang on a second."

Venom nestled the top of his head into Eddie's cheek and purred like a satisfied kitten. "No, Eddie, stay where you are. I want something else."

"Oh?" Eddie asked as if he hadn't already guessed what Venom was after. The old love story on television must've affected Venom quite a bit. "What's that? What are you hungry for?" Eddie asked softly but fondly, too. He tried to ignore those razor-sharp teeth so close to his jugular and tried to remember the loving heart inside that ugly blob. "What are really after?"

Venom cuddled against Eddie's face and murmured with his whole heart in his voice, "You. You, Eddie. I want you."

"Me?! Little ol' me?!" Eddie teased with a shit-eating grin while trying to sound shocked at the same time. "Seems like you're settling for something you can have for free anytime you take the notion to have it. You know there wouldn't be a whole lot I could do about it if you decided to pin me down and have your way with me, don't ya? It wouldn't even be a contest."

"It means more if it is given freely, Eddie," Venom crooned. "That is the way I want it always to be with you and me. I want you to come to me because you want to, not because you have no other choice."

"I know," Eddie agreed softly. "That's my way of thinking, too. I just like to tease you a little. That's a way of letting you know how much I like you."

"I know a better way for you to show me, Eddie," Venom hissed while pulling back and looking deeply into Eddie's eyes. There was no mistaking that leer of lust shining out at Eddie like erotic headlights. But Venom was still asking, not demanding.

Eddie had that kind of power over an alien? Wow!

Eddie melted. How could he act hard to get with this guy? "I know a better way, too," he agreed with a satisfied sigh. "Well, have your way with me if that's what you're after, and then I'll have to heat up some of those tater tots so you can keep up your strength. Don't want you lagging when it comes to the important stuff. Besides, I don't you taking a shine to my liver again."

"And chocolate, too, Eddie?" Venom asked wistfully. "The kind I like? From Switzerland?"

Eddie smiled indulgently. "Whatever my little Symbiote wants, I'll try to provide."

"That is what I am counting on," Venom replied. Even though his heart was pure, his reptilian face seemed to reflect lechery. He could look like Evil Personified and could quell the stoutest bravery with just a glance.

Yes, someone else might've been frightened by Venom's intensity and the fact that he was living inside his body. But not Eddie.

Instead Eddie's heart gave a skip. He might be in for a wild ride. Venom seemed already to be a few steps ahead of him in the romance department this evening. Good thing that they were already sitting on the old sofa then. Eddie doubted that Venom could wait until Eddie made it to the bed. And Eddie seriously doubted if he could, either.

Eddie stretched out on his back in an accommodating fashion and struck a comely pose. "Well, how do you like me this way? Am I tempting enough for you? Do I get all of your alien juices running in hyperdrive for you?"

Venom could not stop the hard leer that came into his eyes or the weeping drool seeping almost unnoticed from his mouth. "You look quite fetching, Eddie. Almost as tempting as chocolate."

Eddie pretended to be offended. "Almost as tempting as chocolate, you say?! I don't know if I can tolerate your answer! That's deflating to my ego, you know. I'll have to see what I can do to change your mind about that." He twisted around seductively with his arms and legs in all sorts of interesting angles. "Well? Any better? Show me the piece of chocolate that can squirm around like that to seduce you, and I'll leave you two lovers alone to satisfy your lusts. Until then, I want you to appreciate me a little bit more than you are doing right now."

"I appreciate you very much, Eddie."

"Good to hear. Now where's the action? I'm not assuming this position if you're going to be all talk."

"You are so greedy," Venom remarked as he opened Eddie's shirt and began running his teeth gently up and down Eddie's bare chest. He gave special attention to Eddie's erect nipples. As soon as cooler air had struck them, they had instantly hardened like tight little rosebuds shivering in an April snowstorm. Good thing that Eddie's insides were visible. They were quivering a whole lot more than his screaming nipples.

Traitor body, Eddie thought. He wasn't as far behind Venom as he had originally thought.

Eddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Takes one to know one. I'm not the only greedy guy in the room." Then he gasped in passion as his nipples telegraphed their urgent need to him. Eddie grabbed two armfuls of squishy alien to himself and forgot about trying to best Venom in a bantering contest. Something else had caught his attention at the moment, and it seemed insistent on Eddie's undivided attention.

Funny, Eddie was suddenly wanting all of the alien's attention, too. It was a win-win situation for a couple of guys who hadn't had much luck in awhile.

Who needed tater tots in their world or even chocolate if there was something around that was willing to be extra nice to them? And wasn't it lucky that they could be around for each other?

Two beings who are so stupid cute about this business of being in love shouldn't be able to exist for a normal lifespan, let alone thrive and in fact excel. Yet they are, thank you. Very blissfully, too, if you need to know that much about the private workings of someone else's sex life.

By all rights, Eddie Brock shouldn't be getting any. Hell, he shouldn't even be walking around like any other normal guy with an agreeable sex life. He should have a haggard look about himself and should be shunned people in general. Because of being a social pariah and all.

Eddie had had a checkered career when it came to romance. Once he had been smiled upon by the gods, and he could do no wrong. Then he did something wrong and he got blacklisted by them.

Seems like Lady Luck had thought of him as her golden child for a long time. He was successful as hell. Everyone in San Francisco knew that he was an investigative reporter who wasn't afraid of grabbing the biggest bigwigs by the balls and twisting them hard. His great skill and joy was to hang on until the owners of those abused balls squealed and sobbed out the truth like the biggest babies who had ever drawn breath.

Eddie Brock was the champion of The Truth, and he looked out for the Common Man. Because he believed, earnestly believed, that he should be fighting for justice and the concept of good. Maybe it was a leftover from his idealistic youth. But Eddie was a dreamer and a romantic, and the dreamers and romantics of this world never lose their youthful idealism.

And it didn't hurt that Lady Luck was on his side, too. She looked on him fondly like any doting parent would. He was her poster child of the superhero in ordinary life.

Yes, Lady Luck smiled often and benignly on Eddie Brock, and he flourished under her tutelage. 

But Lady Luck is an exacting bitch. She might be generous with her favors, but she also requires certain behaviors out of her recipients, too. Eddie had sacrificed his standards of ethics to get a news story, and Lady Luck turned her back on him.

Once, just once, he had slipped. And just like that, he was out. Out of Lady Luck's favor, out of his fiancé's favor, and out of favor with the world in general. He went from being a Golden Child to a social pariah that couldn't even raise plants or charm dogs anymore. Nobody wanted anything to do with Eddie Brock anymore. He was an outcast.

Then as often happens, Fate stepped in and swung Life back into Eddie Brock's favor again. Time healed Lady Luck's temper, and she remembered what a charmer Eddie could be and how much she had always loved him. So she decided to give him another opportunity to prove himself. Because, despite adversity, Eddie had not lost his ideals. They had just been temporarily banked while the problems of simply existing had taken over his attention.

But she also proved to have a warped sense of humor when she finally deigned to look back at Eddie with good fortune again. In fact, what Lady Luck had presented him with might be something he had received with mixed blessings. After all, it wasn't just anybody who could host a Symbiote and survive.

"Do you like it when I do this to you?" Venom crooned into Eddie's ear and got Eddie's mind off Lady Luck for awhile. And no wonder, considering what Venom was doing to Eddie. His penis bore down gently, but firmly on Eddie's prostate and passed over it several times with a thorough determination to rid Eddie's mind of everything but him.

Venom was successful.

Eddie hummed with pleasure. He closed his eyes, smiled, and just enjoyed the sensations surging through his body. He hadn't had it so good in a long time.

"How about when I do this to you?" Venom asked innocently as he drilled firmly into Eddie again.

Eddie caught his breath and his eyes dilated for a moment. He dug his hands into Venom's shoulders. That damn Symbiote knew exactly what he was doing to him! "Is that answer enough for you?!" he hissed, sounding angry but not meaning it. He was nowhere close to being angry. Far from it!

"How about this?" Venom questioned as he bore down harder.

"Sweet stars in the heavens above!" Eddie yelled toward the rafters.

Venom eased back so they could take a break. He withdrew almost to Eddie's anus. That he kept painfully stretched and aware that it was still being stretched while Eddie's colon contracted back into its normal dimensions. Interesting vibrations quivered through Eddie's torso. It was like having a satisfactory bowel evacuation that stops just short of exiting completely. Part of the colon is cleared while part of it is not. Eddie equated it to the odd sensations of going forward and backward at the same time when a plane is coming in for a landing. Brakes are slowing the plane, but the plane is still going forward.

Just so with Eddie. His brakes and forward thrusts were working just fine. He knew that Venom was doing something special for him, but at the moment it didn't feel so special. Yet it was the kind of thing that Eddie would yearn for in afterthought, just like any other sort of sexual tease that would aggravate, yet thrill him in memory.

It was the sort of thing that would make Eddie break out later in an anxious sweat as he was doing now.

Venom wanted to watch the sheen of sweat glisten on Eddie's unnaturally pale face and allow him to gasp much needed air into his lungs. After all, Venom did not wish to kill his human. Nor did he want to finish him after only one huge crescendo of ecstasy. No, he wanted to bring him to the brink time and time again without giving him release. It would make the experience last longer for both of them, because the intensity between them seemed to increase with each new encounter. Then their eventual orgasms would literally tear their heads off.

"Interesting, what you just cried out. About the sweetness of the stars overhead," Venom said. "I thought that you might call upon your deity. Earthlings seem to have a tendency for doing that sort of thing when they are highly agitated."

Eddie wiped at the biting sweat running down his face. He worked his lips, trying to say something. "I think I'm way beyond any sort of help from that quarter. I think that Heaven gave up on me a long time ago."

Venom leered in victory. "Then you know that you are in my power."

"You damn Symbiote! You know I am!" Eddie snarled. His face twisted in hatred. But it was not hatred, just looked like it. "The only thing worse is if you never touched me again! I can live without most anything, except that!"

"Then never doubt that I live to touch you as much as I can." And with that, he plunged deep within Eddie again.

Eddie hadn't known that the thrust was coming, so his colon was completely relaxed. And then a freight train roared through it.

Eddie screamed his pleasure, but Venom cut off the sound with a scalding kiss. Eddie gulped for air and for sanity, but Venom allowed him none. Eddie fought, but nothing much helped. So Eddie gave into it and rode it like he would a Texas tornado that was skipping willy-nilly across the flat prairie landscape of his body.

Only by giving up control completely could Eddie experience all that the gods had promised mankind of knowing heaven on Earth. He wanted the whole experience. And by golly, he was getting it.

"Oh, Eddie," Venom crooned as Eddie stared up at him with glazed eyes. "Show me that you care." He ground into Eddie again and his penis throbbed full-length against the walls of Eddie's colon. It was like lighting up all the lights on Broadway or driving through a tunnel of Christmas lights. Electricity was everywhere. And it shot its supercharged current all through Eddie's whole quivering body.

Eddie whimpered as his hands tore at Venom, then he forgot all about doing any of that as a red haze enveloped him. He gave into his own animal needs. Moans gurgled out of his throat as he let himself become a victim of his own orgasm. And it electrified his soul. Sex had never been like this, not even with Annie. And Eddie wanted it never to stop.

Venom held him through all of his final shuddering, then pulled him close so that he could protect Eddie while they slept.

Supper would have to wait. They had other appetites that had been sated for awhile. Now was the time for celebrating all of the joy that they had brought to each other.

And that could best be done by sleeping tightly together while the rest of the universe whirled along around them. And without them. For their universe was in each other, and they were both perfectly happy with that situation. They acted like it was Christmas and Easter and all of the good stuff all rolled up into one.

And when they went outside Eddie's apartment to be in the world with other people as they eventually had to do, they did not let it affect them. For they were happy and complete with each other, and their serenity rolled off Eddie like a cushioning fog rolling into San Francisco off the Bay.

Their joy with each other was contagious, and other people felt good just seeing how happy they were.

And that's what made them so damn stupid cute together. Everybody wanted to be them, but couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the 2018 Venom movie, nor do I own anything of the Marvel Universe.


End file.
